Forbidden
by aquarpisc
Summary: Gale Hawthorne's life was going just fine. A boring, uneventful, uncomplicated life. But then, Madge Undersee comes home and suddenly, everything changes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

**Chapter One**

Gale took a swig of the bottle and continued staring up at the blackened sky. Unlike his beloved woods, he could barely make out any stars. There were too many lights on this damn property. God knows why they had to have them on in the middle of the night. Something about making and keeping it beautiful by lighting up the grounds at night or some shit like that. Personally, Gale just thought it was a waste of electricity and money. Who had money to waste like that? Oh yeah, the Undersee's.

Gale had started working for the Undersee's shortly before graduating from high school. This job was the only thing saving him from working in the mines where mostly everyone who wasn't getting a college education went to work. Fortunately for Gale, Haymitch Abernathy as well as Mayor Undersee had taken a liking to him. Though Haymitch rarely showed it, the Mayor took the time to tell Gale what a great job he was doing. He was a good man and Gale enjoyed his work. That didn't mean he liked seeing the Mayor's fortune being spend so frivolously.

He was just a bit bitter about being the one tasked to staying late, making sure last minute duties were done and ready for the next day. The Undersee's were having yet another party. This time, for the return of Mayor Undersee's one and only child, Margaret, or Madge as she preferred. Madge hadn't been back since she left for college a few years back. Gale remembered her as a pretty girl, quiet, someone who liked to keep to themselves. In fact, the only friend he knew of hers was Katniss and maybe Peeta Mellark. It was a bit odd she would return now. She still had a couple years of school left but rumor had it, the quiet and shy Madge Undersee had gotten a character makeover while having the "college experience". Which is why she was being dragged home for the summer. The mayor needed to keep an eye on her. After all, it was the height of the political campaign season. The mayor probably wouldn't be winning any Father of the year awards but he just might keep his Mayor status if he was able to reign her in. Because if he can't even keep his own daughter in line, what makes the public think he can run the city accordingly.

Gale put the water bottle up to his lips and finished it off. Sighing, he realized he had nowhere to put the stupid thing while he continued the rest of his walk. He only had one more area to check but it was keeping him from getting some sleep and he had to be back early in the morning too. Fuck Haymitch for assigning him this task and all because he was too lazy to do it himself. He threw the bottle while letting out a huff and it landed in some bushes that Gale knew Haymitch looked after. He wouldn't be too pleased finding it there. He knew it was immature of him and Gale chuckled as he imagined Haymitch's mood turning sour at the offending object. He rolled his eyes when he realized this would make for a grouchy Haymitch he would have to deal with in the morning. He started rustling in the bush, trying to find the stupid thing when a giggle stopped him in his tracks.

Two people were wrapped up each other's arms, one significantly taller than the other. Gale squinted his eyes and moved some leaves out of his face to get a better look. The male was quite tall and blond and the female had blond curls falling down her back. _Wait, that couldn't be…no_, Gale thought in disbelief. The blond guy started kissing down her neck and Madge Undersee's face came into view when she moved her head to the side to give him better access. His breath hitched before he could stop himself. So the rumors were true. Gale couldn't help but wonder how the hell that had happened. How does a shy, quiet girl like Madge become – well, whatever it is she's become. She certainly doesn't look shy and quiet anymore. And was she always this beautiful? A soft moan snapped his attention back on the couple. She had a look of content on her face and her mouth opened in a small smile when her companion sucked on the space just below her ear. Madge brought her hands up to his face and pulled him back in for a kiss before pushing him away playfully. "Let's take a dip," she said, already unbuttoning the buttons to her blouse. She kicked off her flats and smiled seductively as she pulled off her top, revealing the hot pink bra she wore underneath. Her hands slipped into her skirt and pulled down easily. Gale swallowed hard, her panties matched her bra. She giggled while turning and made a perfect dive into the pool. Her guest followed. She came up shrieking and laughing. The guy tried shooshing her which only seemed to make her laugh louder. "Don't worry, my father won't hear," she giggled, putting her arms around his neck. "Besides, what are you afraid of? Even if he does hear, he won't do anything to you."

"Isn't he like a powerful politician or something?" he asked a little worriedly, still looking up toward the house.

Madge laughed. "Oh please. He's the mayor of this stupid, tiny shithole town. Trust me, he's not some mob boss or anything," she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. "Now, where were we?"

Gale narrowed his eyes at the two and wondered why his stomach tightened at the sight of them making out. But as much as it disgusted him, he couldn't seem to stop looking. The guy's hands were everywhere on her body and from the looks of it, she didn't mind one bit. One of his hands lingered on her breast and pinched her nipple through her bra and Madge moaned in approval. Gale tried to get a better look by craning his neck and ended up slipping in the mud, rustling the bushes.

Fuck. "What was that," he heard the guy say and tried to stay as still as possible so as to not get caught.

"It was nothing," Madge breathed out. Gale held his breath as he sneaked a look back at the pair but Madge was busy reassuring her partner with kisses along his face and didn't spare him a glance. "Probably just a stray cat, don't worry about it."

The guy continued looking in the direction with a wary look but after a moment, decided to continue on. Gale breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes and counted his blessings. That is, until he opened them and stared straight into the eyes of the mayor's daughter. He froze in horror, waiting for her to call him out and get him fired but that didn't happen.

Madge stared at him intently and gave him a knowing smirk all the while being felt up by her companion. "Let's go up to your room," he breathed into her ear.

"No," Madge said, her eyes still locked onto Gale's. She broke her gaze with him momentarily to look at the man who was practically on top of her. She smiled devilishly and took the hand on her breast and pushed it down her body.

"Touch me," she said out loud but whether it was to him or the man who currently had his hands all over her, Gale wasn't sure. His eyes widen when he realized where this was heading. Madge's eyes returned to his as the man claimed her mouth again while his hand slid down her panties and cupped her mound. His kissed down to her neck and Madge, eyes returned to lock back onto his, bit her lip at the sensations the other man's fingers created.

Gale groaned and quickly realizing his mistake, clapped a hand over his mouth. The man's head popped up quickly, looking around wildly. "Did you hear that? I swear, I heard something this time."

"It's nothing," she said and distracted him by pushing his head to her breasts. With his free hand, he moved the cup aside to take a nipple into his mouth. Madge moaned loudly and her eyes almost slid shut but she managed to keep them open and look at Gale through hooded eyes. Even as she pulled on the man's hair and sucked on his tongue, her eyes never left Gale's.

At one point, his eyes left hers to watch the man's hand work her to completion. Unbeknownst to Gale, he had managed to slip off her panties and all of her was exposed. The only thing running through Gale's thoughts were how much he wished those were his fingers and how he couldn't look away even if he wanted to. How he wished it were his thumb brushing her clit back and forth. How he wished those were his fingers knuckle deep inside her. How he wished his fingers weren't the only things he wanted to put inside her.

The only thing he cared about at the moment was that he keep his eyes locked onto the scene in front of him. The sight of her lust filled eyes watching him watching her. How he would commit to memory the way her chest moved as she took deep breaths and how her moans grew deeper the closer she got to going over the edge. How when she finally did come, she had mouthed, "Fuck me." And Gale was pretty sure it was an invitation reserved only for him.

After that, Gale didn't bother to finish the rest of his walk through. He didn't stay long enough to see Madge drag her partner up to her room or see her look of amusement starting after him as he rushed off. Or the devious look on her face as a plan formed in her head. She wouldn't see him chastise himself for sticking around to see the entire scene unfold. Even after he knew she knew he was there, watching. And damn it all to hell if he didn't wish it was his own hand that had made her come so hard. And how he didn't think he'd ever see anything more beautiful for the rest of his life.

It wouldn't be until later as he lay in bed that he wondered why the fuck he was actually thinking that. And what the hell kind of trouble she would cause knowing he had seen her with someone. And as continued reminiscing over the evening's activities, he came to realize two things; number one, he wanted her. Number two, he needed something to clean himself up with. Shit, he was so fucked.

**A/N: I'd like to thank stephanino on tumblr for pushing me to write this, this couldn't have been done without you. Also to supersudzissecretlyamellark for pre-reading and helping me with the title and summary. A big thank you to communicuff for suggesting a little change in the end ;) Big thanks as always to my beta, peetakatnisseverlark, you ROCK! I am aquarpisc on tumblr if you want to visit! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
